


Sacrifice

by hanasupersong



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Sad times, and hazel is utterly crushed, au where frank sacrifices himself to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasupersong/pseuds/hanasupersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He is so far and she is so weak.</p>
<p>It is the last time she ever sees him.'</p>
<p>Frank fulfills his great destiny, through sacrifice. </p>
<p>Just a crappy little drabble, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> a depressing drabble written about Hazel and Frank after me and my friend had a lengthy discussion over skype as to what we thought Frank's super special destiny was supposed to be. We both thought he was going to sacrifice himself and then we talked about how broken and just plain angered and sad Hazel would be after losing him.
> 
> i originally wrote this to make them upset and hey ho it worked! sorry laura ilu really <3
> 
> nothing more than a short drabble whipped up in less than an hour, sorry if it sucks and apologies for any grammar mistakes.

Frank stands tall while all the others are defeated and beaten, his knuckles are white from his burning grip on his spear and he cannot stop the trembling in his hands.

He knows this is the moment.

He breathes in slow as he knows what's about to happen.

He knows he won't survive.

He can't look back at this friends or hazel, because if he does that will be all it takes for him to stop and hesitate. That's all it will take for him to turn back and give in.

Hazel can see him standing and she calls out to him.

"Frank..?"

He winces at Hazel voice, lowered to nothing more than a whisper and he can feel his chest crushing, throat twisting and stomach writhing. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from out right sobbing.

He's scared.

He's _so_  scared.

But he has to do this.

"Frank what are you doing...?”

He steps forwards away from her, he knows he should say something comforting to Hazel, ' _stay back_ ' ' _it'll be okay_ ' ' _don't worry_ '.

But those are lies that he just can't bring himself to say.

When he speaks only one word passes his lips;

"...Sorry.”

Hazel is still dazed but his words pierce her worse than any blade could.

She can't move her arms or legs.

She has to lie still, and watch, as he steps into the fray.

"What are you doing...?" her voice is twisted and choked as tears and sobs threaten to spill from her eyes. She pushes herself up on her forearms and the pain is almost unbearable.

But watching Frank walk away hurts her more than 100 broken bones or injuries could ever do.

He says nothing.

"Don't do this...!" she's shaking her head, her arms are straining under her own weight, threatening to give out any moment. “Frank you can't do this!” broken is her voice like her own body.

He still remains silent.

Hazel's arms fold under her, bringing her face crashing back down into the wet mud beneath her. Her body refuses to move, gashes in her skin crying out in pain, weeping with blood.

She is defeated, she cannot fight, she might die here surrounded by her friends. But none of those thoughts matter any more. She has to stop Frank from doing this.

She refuses lose him.

Not another person she loved.

She cranes her neck with great effort to watch him walk into the battle, it stings to move her limbs and she's fairly certain she has dislocated one of her arms and broken the other in a few places.

Regardless she still reaches out for Frank.

He's so far and she's so weak.

She has to watch.

He does not look back.

It is the last time she ever sees him.


End file.
